Rainbow Factory Alternate Ending: The Nightmare
by jeffschoolemail12
Summary: What if it was all just a dream, and Scootaloo was just scared of what might happen if she failed? This is an alternate ending to the infamous Rainbow Factory by Auroradawn. Rainbow Factory belongs to Auroradawn, MLP belongs to Hasbro.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, no," she squealed. She was in the theater room again. Only, by now, it was full of suited ponies, circling her, their masked faces seemed to be grinning at her as Rainbow Dash shouted orders down the vent.

"Wake up." She heard a voice coming from nowhere.

Scootaloo was tossing and turning in the bed that was next to Rainbow Dash's bed. Sweat protruded from her head Rainbow dash took her right hoof and tried to wake Scootalo up.

"Scoot! Wake up, It's okay" The voice shouted. The suited ponies began to grab her and take her to the rainbow processing machine.

"No,no, PLEASE NO!" Scootaloo screamed in her sleep.

"Scootaloo! You're having a nightmare, wake up!" the voice called out. The ponies were about to drop her into the machine when a voice snapped her out of her nightmare.

"SCOOTALOO!" Rainbow Dash yelled to snap her out of her nightmare.

Scootaloo looked at Rainbow dash with a pitiful expression, tears welled down her eyes.

"You...Still...Love...Me...Right?" Scootaloo said, breaking down.

Rainbow dash pulled her into a hug, and Scootaloo began to sob into her shoulder.

"What on Earth makes you think I don't, silly?" Dash asked.

"I had a dream there was a final exam for flight school, and I failed. There was this place where Rainbows are made from pegasi that fail the exam, and you were the manager, and you said you were dead to me and that you wanted to kill me yourself."

Rainbow dash took Scootaloo and placed her right front hoof on her face and smiled.

"Listen, If any of this were true, someone would be BOUND to slip out such information to Celestia. I'd get in big trouble and me and everyone who worked there would likely get banished from Equestria." She replied reassuringly.

"Besides, I would NEVER try to kill you. I wouldn't even THINK of trying to kill you. You're my little sister, and there's NOTHING that can change that, you hear me?"

Scootallo stopped crying and gave Rainbow Dash a final hug before going back to bed.

"Hey, Scoot." Rainbow Dash called.

"Yeah, sis?"

"Want me to watch you take the finals?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo replied joyfully before going back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The test

The Pegasi arrived at the flight school, Rainbow Dash was giving Scootaloo a ride on her back before letting her down.

"Dashie. Thanks." Scootaloo said, smiling at Rainbow Dash.

"No prob, sis!" Rainbow Dash replied, hugging Scootaloo.

"Places, places, every pony." A massive, buff Pegasus walked towards the entrance to the coliseum. "We're going to do this by name. Your adjudicators are on the east side of the field. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, fly too far west. If they lose sight of you for any reason, you'll be failed and will have to retake the test next year. Immediately. Take deep breaths. Stretch your wings one last time. The test will consist of three sections. Weather clearing, Agility, and finally Recovery. Clear the clouds, fly through the hoops, and then fly to the marked elevation. Close your wings for at least three seconds. Any less and you'll fail, but keep in mind there's no 'extra points' for extra seconds. Finally, recover before you hit the cloud floor. Understood? Any questions?" The instructor paused, and carefully glanced at every single pony in the room.

"Good." The pegasus said.

"Scootalo.

You're up first. Clear, Fly, Fall, Complete."

"Got it!" Scootaloo said, winking back at Rainbow Dash, who nodded in approval.

Every pony watched as Scootaloo quickly reached the starting altitude, and then began a direct and purposeful attack on the positioned clouds. With expert timing and intelligent angles, the sky was soon empty of any moisture.

Dash watched with open mouths as they watched the first testee pull fast and tight turns, expertly shooting dead center through each and every hoop. Finally, Scootaloo pulled herself up to the proper altitude, hovered, and closed her wings. The group of students gasped as she started plummeting, down towards the clouds, and counted breathlessly. One... Two... Three. They cheered as they watched her wings open in the correct amount of time. It was about a couple of minutes before Scootaloo finished the test and went back to the collesium.

"Scootaloo, You pass. You can go home now." Evereyone in the arena began to cheer, Rainbow Dash rushed over smiling and hugged the exhausted Scootaloo tighly.

"YOU DID IT! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, SCOOT! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT AND I NEVER DOUBTED IT!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed excitedly as Scootallo began sobbing with joy. She was now the perfect Flying partner for Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash carried Scootaloo back to her house on her back.

"I knew it was in you, kid." Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she flew.

THE END.


End file.
